Acculturation
by Hyou-kun
Summary: Sequel to Demarcation . the process of adopting the cultural traits or social patterns of another group . Ichigo is finding his niche in Soul Society after being "accepted" for what he is. Feelings start to bloom between him and Renji, but...?


Sequel to Demarcation. 8D

* * *

Acculturation

* * *

Five years had passed since Renji had brought him back to Soul Society after his eight year exile. He was happy that in that five years, his legend was once again only talked about as a exaggeration of the war. Ichigo had found a small, unoccupied niche in division five, as one who could take a beating well, but that was about it. His reiatsu was kept as it had been when he had accepted his role as a foot soldier under Renji's command – practically unnoticeable. He also made it known that his speed was the next best thing he had besides stamina. The orange haired hybrid was determined to keep his reputation as low as possible, as to avoid confrontations with those he knew. Ichigo was grateful he hadn't bumped into an eleventh division member who knew him well enough to nag him for a fight.

He was sitting in his usual spot, a place he always felt at peace for reasons he couldn't explain. Ichigo had found comfort in sitting and 'watching' the sunset and rise on one of stands that remained at Soukyoku after he first rescued Rukia. It had taken a while, but his internal clock was set that he'd go to the hill at the same time (at least) twice every day. Whenever he had free time, he'd be found there, and his division knew this. If he needed to be found, he was there.

Ichigo had been sitting there for about forty-five minutes when he felt someone approach him. Their reiatsu wasn't really note worthy, but he recognized it as someone from his division. He noted with dull enthusiasm that it took the shinigami a couple times to jump up so that he could talk to the orange haired hybrid.

"Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-taicho has a mission for you."

"I'll be there in a while, sun's not down all the way yet."

"But," the shinigami responded quickly in shock. "Abarai-taicho told me he needed you now!"

"Abarai-taicho can wait a few minutes. Just tell him ya got distracted or something."

"But, but!"

Ichigo faced him, a stubborn expression adorning his visible features. His black blindfold hid his scared eyes from public view. He was happy that Renji had shoved it on him within a week of his staying in his division. Said it made him more approachable or something like that. To Ichigo's surprise, it was true.

"Relax, he won't mind. Besides, we can always shunpo back."

"Kurosaki-kun..."

_'Oi, King! Jus' go. It'll ma'e 'im shu' up.'_

"Tch, fine," Ichigo mumbled more to Ogihci than the shinigami in front of him. "I'll go, I'll go." The orange haired hybrid stood up, and jumped off the pole, some what ignoring his companion that had come to get him. "I didn't need you to tell me that he'll shut up if I went."

_'I doub' i'. Ya may be less dense, bu' yer still stupid.'_

"Shut up."

"Uh, Kurosaki-kun... who are you talking to?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned to his head, facing the shinigami. "Nah, just talking to myself."

"Oh, okay then..."

They used shunpo to get to the fifth division quicker, so that Ichigo's fetcher would feel less ill at ease. Ichigo still hated restraining his speed, but he had to keep up the act. He had to remember he was a nobody now, and his speed was nothing to be admired.

"Maybe I should ask Renji for an assignment in the living world..."

"You say something, Kurosaki-kun?"

'Damn this guy and his eavesdropping!' He thought angrily, while putting on his fake smile. "No, it's nothing."

"Well, I'll leave the rest of the trip to you then. Or do you need help?"

Ichigo glared at the shinigami. His frown deepened before sighing. He hated that people thought he'd run into something or get lost due to his lack of vision. "I'll be fine. I don't want people to worry about someone as disposable as me," he said, smiling and bowing his head to show his false appreciation for the offer.

"'Kay then, see ya Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo groaned as he trudged to Renji's office. 'He'd better have a good reason for bothering me at this time of day.' He dully stated that he was coming in as he opened the door, not caring for formalities. This kept his image in bad face to other division members, which he had intended to do from the start.

"Hey Ichigo, at least try to show that you've got some respect for me," Renji said jokingly. "Or I might not be inclined to give you this tid bit of news I was able to get out of the sou-taicho."

"Spit it out Renji, you know I don't do good with threats. I can easily swipe it from your hand if I felt the need to."

"Still a stick in the mud, even after these years? Then I'm not gonna give you this." His tone was similar to that of Urahara's with his own stubbornness mixed in. To his utmost displeasure, pain started erupting from the side of his head, and the paper he had was taken during the interim. "What the hell Ichigo?! Ya didn't have to punch me that hard for it!"

'Ne, wha's it say Ogihci?'

_'Why ya askin' me?'_

'Cause I don't feel like asking Renji.'

_'Tch,' he grumbled a little while reading it. 'Loo's li'e ya go' an assignmen' in the livin' worl' un'er the condition ya don' talk to no one.'_

"Stupid restrictions," Ichigo mumbled. "Oi, Renji. When do I go, and where am I going to in the living world?"

"Where do you think?" His tone sounded irritated, but the orange haired hybrid brushed it off.

"Karakura?"

"Yup. Took a while to get it assigned to you. I know you're feeling cramped being here all the time. Besides, you holding back is starting to show."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo spoke in a challenging hint.

"Your getting fat," the red haired captain had to hold in his laughter as best as he could, but he failed.

Ichigo growled and punched him again. "So says the pineapple who still can't beat Byakuya."

"That's low Ichigo."

"So was that fat comment."

"Go on, go cleanse some hollows."

"Pssh, okay Abarai-taicho," he replied, doing his best to imitate Rukia's innocent persona she had used when she was going to Karakura High to keep an eye on Ichigo back when they were still alive.

"Be careful Ichigo," Renji muttered, thinking that Ichigo couldn't hear him.

"You know I don't know how to be careful Renji," Ichigo laughed, waving as he left. "See ya in a few months."

Ichigo walked out of the fifth division barracks before opening the sekaimon. He sighed, and walked through, trying to contain his need to shunpo full speed through just for the sake of going all out for a change. When he made it through, he smiled, taking in the old, familiar scents and sounds. He really missed the human world and having a purpose for being there.

The orange haired hybrid descended on the town, and sat on a telephone pole in the center of the city. He sat there and listened, the last of the business traffic fading to the night life traffic. A smile adorned his features, his ears picking up on multiple conversations. The problems of humans seemed so trivial to him now that he had so many restraints on his shoulders. He really missed those days of innocence and freedom.

"Well, that's a face I haven't seen in over a decade," a voice stated from below him, almost causing Ichigo to fall off his seat.

Ichigo felt the reiatsu below him, recognizing it quickly. "Ishida?!"

"Kurosaki."

The orange haired hybrid jumped from his spot so he was next to his old nakama. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing that concerns a shinigami."

"Don't throw me in with those deplorable creatures, stupid quincy."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm on hollow patrol for a few months."

"I thought you said not to throw you in as a shinigami?"

"I'm living in Soul Society now. It's the only place that I don't get too bored in."

"I'm sure."

"What's that mean?!"

"Nothing."

"Ishida..."

"Whatever. I have a hospital to run, you focus on your pitiful job," Ishida stated superiorly before walking away from the hybrid.

_'Tch, still a sti' shoved ten fee' up 'is ass I see.'_

"Yeah, it's still there," Ichigo chuckled at his hollows observation. "I don't think it'll ever be gone either. You know how prideful he is."

Ichigo walked around in silence, wishing something would come out so he could do something. 'This is gonna be a long few months.'

* * *

Ichigo's prediction was right. He had spent most of time sleeping on roofs, and bumping into a lot of old friends during his few months at Karakura. However, he was happy for the break though. No one bothered him that he couldn't take his anger out on.

The hybrid waited for the appearance of the shinigami taking his post before he left Karakura again. He arrived in the middle of the main training grounds of his division, only to be punched by his superior officer and captain.

"What took you so long?!"

"Stupid shinigami was late you moron! I had to stay at my post, or a hollow might have come and eaten someone!"

"But you're okay, right?" Renji's tone turned to a more caring tone, which surprised Ichigo.

"Uh, duh," was the hybrid's response, his entire body language screamed at Renji for even thinking that Ichigo couldn't care for himself.

"Ya know something? I don't like that attitude. I'm gonna put you in charge of taking notes on what each aspiring recruit that wants a promotion has problems and perks with during the tournament."

Ichigo lowered his head in disappointment. "So, I still can't strive for anything higher than what I am now?"

Renji sighed, his disappointment obvious as well. "Unfortunately. You might be able to if ya lose intentionally, but... I'd rather see you grind out paperwork!"

"One of these days, I'm going to kill you."

"Now, now," Renji said silkily. "That's not how you talk to someone of higher rank than you."

"Of course," Ichigo mocked. "My deepest apologies, Abarai-taicho-dono."

"Off with ya now. I'll call you if I need you."

''Heh."

* * *

A month later, Ichigo got another call from Renji that interrupted his sun watching time. Ogihci was watching with him this time, as he had been complaining about being bored again.

"If you're that bored, I sneak out tonight and we'll spar all out in the cave down there," Ichigo said, pointing below the cliff they sat above.

"_Yer no' kiddin'? Ya haven' pu' tha' offer ou' in a few years,"_ Ogihci responded surprised, but happy just the same.

"I mean it. I've been bored too."

Just then, his disruption came. Another shinigami he hadn't bothered to remember came to get him. He felt Ogihci getting mad and scowling at her. His white clone was sending him images of the girl, and she looked nervous staring at the color differentiating twins.

"Kurosaki-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Abarai-taicho wants to talk to you."

"About?"

"He didn't say."

"Hm..."

"_King, i's pro'ably somethin' stupid. I'm sure i' can wai'."_

"No!" The girl almost screeched at the two. "Abarai-taicho said it was important!"

"Everything Renji says is important."

"But-"

"You're just like-"

"_Every other shinigami."_

"What do you mean by that, Zanpakuto-san?"

"_Ogi-"_

"His name is Zangetsu."

"Oh."

"Is it down yet?" Ichigo asked to what appeared to be no one, though he knew Ogihci knew it was directed at him.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean, Kurosaki-san?"

"_Nah. Ya still 'ave a couple minutes."_

"Eh?"

"The sun. It's not down yet."

"But Abarai-taicho said-"

"He'll live."

"Bu-"

"_Shut i' woman! We'll leave in a few."_

"You can go on ahead, we'll catch up."

"But!"

Ogihci let out a growl, taking a step closer to the shinigami. _"We'll ain' leavin' 'til i's down bitch!"_

"Ugh."

"Zangetsu-san, that is-"

"_We don' care woman!"_

'Ogihci, calm down!' Ichigo thought to his counterpart. 'You get too pissy, and she might get nervous and report this.'

_'King,'_ Ogihci replied mentally, his agitation clear.

Ichigo turned to his hollow, his features holding a promise of pain for him if he didn't shut up soon and get back into his mind.

"_Tch. I'm gone King, no nee' ta ge' mad,"_ he laughed, vanishing from view.

Ichigo stood up from his spot, onto the remainders of the crossbeam. "Let's go. I don't want to get yelled at by Renji for his behavior," the orange haired hybrid stated before turning and giving a slight bow. "Please forgive his brash nature."

"Oh, sure," she mumbled before jumping back to the ground. She watched as Ichigo took one last look at the retreating sun before following her. "Kurosaki-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why does Zangetsu-san call you 'King?'"

"Dunno, he's always done that. I gave up on having him stop."

"Oh... Why does he look like you? I've never seen something like that."

"I don't know that either. Never bothered to pursue the topic much."

"Oh."

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes," she blushed and nodded before picking up her speed a little.

They used shunpo to get the rest of the way to division five's barracks. Their speed was mainly due to the girl's fear of the short tempered captain's wrath for taking too long with her assignment.

* * *

"You're slow, Ichigo!" Renji yelled at the hybrid standing nonchalantly in the center of his office. "I thought my messenger made it clear that this was important!"

"She may have said that."

"I should just tell you to forget that I have an invitation for you from the sou-taicho."

"What does the old man want with me? Last I checked, he still hates my guts."

"I don't blame him right now!"

"Just tell me what he wants."

"Ugh. You've been allowed to ascend the ranks by one."

"So... I'll be a what?"

"Twentieth seat."

"Great."

"You don't care?"

"It's not that. I'm just amazed that the old man is showing some form of," Ichigo trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"_Feeling other tha' 'ate? Compassion? Trust? Pity?"_

"Ogihci, get back inside."

"_I don' feel li'e i'."_

"Ignore him Ichigo."

"Tch."

"Now, this invitation will allow you to fight in the upcoming tournament that decides whether we keep the old twentieth seat, or get a new one. Just remember not to get too absorbed or leave every fight scratch free. I know you have god-like power that can probably beat sou-taicho, but please restrain yourself. And I want no hints of Ogihci in any of the fights. I'll put you out immediately, and this chance won't come again."

"_Aw, c'mon Red. Don' le' me figh'? Tha's mean."_

"Not my rules Ogihci, not my rules."

"_Tch,"_

"Don't complain Ogihci," Ichigo warned.

"_Fine,"_ he grumbled, fading away.

"Just don't kill or fatally wound anyone, Ichigo."

"I know, I know Renji."

The red head sighed, getting out of his chair and walking around his desk to Ichigo. "I don't want to see you broken like when I found you. It really hurt me. That could happen again if you break any of those rules." He stood there, looking at their feet.

"Renji..."

"I don't know why, but it hurt me so much to see you in the state that you were in. What you said is still embedded in my memory; how you wanted to die – alone." The red head whispered. He felt Ichigo flinch when he suddenly hugged the hybrid. Renji didn't even realize what he had done until he felt him jump. What surprised Renji even more was Ichigo resting his head under his chin.

"Renji," the orange haired hybrid mumbled. "You know I'm happy you brought me back." His arms subconsciously went around Renji's waist. "Thanks for doing all this for me. You've given me a reason to live, and I'm grateful. I don't know why you're doing all this for me, but I'm not as broken as I was before. I can't say another person who has done this much for me other than my family."

"I... I..."

"Renji, why are you doing so much for me?" Ichigo's voice whispered from under him. "This doesn't seem like something you'd do for just anyone. Even some of your friends. You've put your career at stake, just to help me get my life back together after this hell-hole ripped it apart."

"You still don't like this place, do you?"

"I don't really care for any place. And don't try to change the subject."

"Eh..."

"Renji, just tell me the truth. Why?"

"I-I don't know."

"You're reiatsu tells me different."

"Wha-"

Ichigo cut him off, slipping his head out from under the red head, and pulling his head down a little. He didn't stop his actions to let Renji finish his thought. The hybrid brought their lips together, passion burning calmly between them. He was happy to feel Renji respond and lick his lower lip for permission. Ichigo mentally smirked, and let him in. He nibbled and sucked on Renji's tongue, relishing in the feeling. The hybrid felt Renji snake his hand to his blindfold, so he followed suit. They pulled the cloths on their heads off, and Ichigo pulled Renjis' hair tie out.

They both regretted their need for oxygen, and they broke apart. Renji took in the sight of the blind hybrid, a feint flush on his cheeks and his lips a little swollen. His uniform was slightly messed up, a few scars that were usually hidden, revealed. Ichigo enjoyed the feeling he was getting from Renji, the sense of finally coming out and doing something forbidden and passionate. He smiled, a true smile, and rested his head on Renji's neck again, gently licking the side a couple times.

"Ichi... go..."

"Ren, if that isn't what I felt, then I'll go. We'll pretend this never happened, and I'll ask for a transfer to another division. That's how I feel, I don't want to burden you more."

Renji almost choked at those words, and he hugged Ichigo. He rested his head on Ichigo's, biting his lower lip. "No, I want you to stay. I'm just surprised you saw through all the confusion and brought out my feelings."

Ichigo laughed, nuzzling the red head quickly. "Thank you Ren."

"Don't worry, Ichi. I'll protect you, since I couldn't earlier."

"Heh, you don't have to."

They stayed in that position for a while, Ichigo standing under Renji's chin, while he rested on Ichigo's head with his arms wrapped around his waist. It was only when Ichigo picked up on someone approaching did they break away, the hybrid putting a couple feet between them a second before Yamamoto opened the door.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I require your presence."

"Uh, sure," he replied nervously. "See ya later Renji."

Renji smirked. "Yeah."

* * *

The commander and the hybrid walked through the fifth division barracks in silence. Ichigo didn't want to break the silence just yet, so that he could keep his lowly profile in the eyes of those who didn't truly know him. Yamamoto had similar qualms. They walked through the barracks, until they reached a separate building Ichigo knew was used for seated officer meetings.

The room was large, so that it could accommodate each seated shinigami. All the cushions used as chairs were stacked in a corner and the table Renji used was still there, where it usually was. Other than that, the room was pretty bare.

Ichigo looked at Yamamoto expectantly, waiting for the reason he needed his presence.

"I want you to know this now, Kurosaki. I do not approve of you ascending the ranks of the Gotei 13. You must know the conditions in which you will be allowed to participate in this tournament."

"Yeah, I know them. I can't kill anyone or fatally wound them, I can't use Ogihci in any form, and I have to get injured from time to time."

"Wrong, Kurosaki. Those are only the ones I wanted Abarai-taicho to know. That is why I am here. There are more conditions you must be aware of."

Ichigo's frown deepened, his suspicion reaching a new height. "What else must I be aware of, _sou-taicho?_" It was clear that Ichigo was being wary of the captain-commander and his terms.

"You will, if you decide to win the tournament, have a restricter on your reiatsu that I will forbid removal under any and all circumstances, be placed on you. This will keep you at a power level of thirty percent. Your hollow will also be sealed, as well as your bankai. If you ascend our ranks, we want to be sure you will not betray us. We do not want another Winter War on our hands."

The hybrid's thoughts stopped dead in his tracks. His power would be sealed, and his hollow banished to a dark corner of his mind never to resurface?! "What the hell old man?! What kind of terms are those?!"

"They are for the best for Soul Society, and you will abide by them. You hold no rank right now, so know your place."

"Know my place?! I may be the rank of dirt, but I know what's fair and what's not! This is total bull shit! These terms are what could lead to another Winter War, not me on my own! In case you haven't realized, and your eyes are actually glued shut, you should know I don't attack anyone on the scale you're implying unless I am attacked first in some form!"

Yamamoto raised his reiatsu, subtly telling the younger one to stop while he still could. "Kurosaki, I am in every right to kill you when I see fit. You are not a shinigami, and will never be a shinigami. You are bound by our rules, as you are a lesser, forbidden being. You are no better than the hollows we purify, yet more humane. You are not to believe that you hold any authority in Soul Society, for it is a realm for the pure of heart, mind and being. Your soul is corrupted, and therefore should consider yourself lucky that we haven't killed you yet."

"Fuck old man! I had no idea you this close-minded! You fucking narcissistic creature; you're naive and terrified of anything different from yourself! I'm amazed I haven't rebelled against you and your fucked up rules! I don't give a shit what you think, but if you want to label me as a hollow, I'll gladly play the part. It's not in my nature, but I can eat souls, and you are a weak little one standing right in front of me." Ichigo yelled, not caring if anyone was listening from outside. He then used a fusion of sonido and shunpo to get behind Yamamoto, his fingers now hollow like, his nails lightly pressing against the captain-commander's throat.

"Do not think that you can one-up me, hollow," Yamamoto warned, returning his zanpakuto to its true form (not a cane). He then rapidly unsheathed it, and brought his blade to the back of Ichigo's neck.

"Sa, you want a speed contest, _shinigami_?" His voice became a quiet and taunting.

"You can not best me, hollow."

"We'll see then, won't we?" From behind to no where, his reiatsu pulled all the way in. He hid in the shadows of the room, no where to be seen. The hybrid almost laughed when Yamamoto opened his eyes in shock. "What's wrong shinigami? Can't find the big, bad hollow?" He giggled, mimicking his hollows voice.

"I will burn this building, Kurosaki Ichigo. I will then take you to Senzaikyu, and then kill you after all your reiatsu is drained."

"Hehe, such strong words for a shinigami. Sure you can fulfill that threat, sou-taicho?" Ichigo practically sang Yamamoto's title.

Once again, Yamamoto's reiatsu spiked, but this time, anyone who was nearby would be able to tell. He hoped that doing that would get the hybrid out of hiding. "This is your final warning, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Renji's head shot up from his paperwork. Why was sou-taicho's reiatsu spiking?! It held a threat to it, and he began to get nervous. He tried to continue with his work, but it didn't lower, and he became more uneasy. The red head shot out of his desk, tracking the reiatsu that was his only superior.

He reached a room that was used for ranked meetings, and he felt Yamamoto's reiatsu as well as heard his final warning to Ichigo.

'Ichigo you idiot! What did you do?!'

* * *

"Silly, little shinigami, sitting in the open. I wonder if he's waiting to be eaten? His shiny sword trying to protect its master, oh it will be sad when it fails. Maybe it's tired of being in the hands of the silly, little shinigami? Should I ask?" Ichigo sang, moving from shadow to shadow. "Is that blood I see, silly, oblivious, little shinigami?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened, looking at his hand, it had four shallow cuts in it, clearly from Ichigo's claws. "Filthy hollow."

"Such crude words for the naive, stupid, little shinigami. Such a primitive mind can not accept one such as I? One who has only helped the silly, little shinigami?"

* * *

Renji's eyes widened in horror when he listened to Ichigo taunt Yamamoto. He had only heard Ichigo do this once, and that was when he got pissed at Ichimaru Gin's antics. Renji was with him at the time, and had to bare witness as Ichigo played with the silver haired traitor before ripping him to shreds with his hollow claws. The red head learned that day that Ichigo could go full hollow, and remain in control.

For fear of what would happen to Ichigo if he continued his toying, he slammed the door open, his zanpakuto drawn. He stared only at Yamamoto, as he was the only one that seemed to be in the room. The old man was covered in sweat, with multiple shallow scratches covering his person.

"Silly shinigami has help, ne?" Ichigo teased, popping his head out from behind the commander. "Hi Renji-chan! Come to play with the silly, little shinigami too?"

"Ichigo, stop it! He isn't going to do anything to you or anyone else!"

"Aw, Renji-chan is wrong. He said he'd kill me after he sealed my energy if I win the tournament. He fears the thing that helped him win his spar against Aizen-kun." His voice was syrupy, but Renji knew it wasn't Ogihci. No, Ogihci was probably laughing his ass off inside Ichigo's mind.

"This isn't going to help anyone, Ichigo. Stop it!"

"Poor, naive, little Renji-chan," he sang, now behind Renji. "He doesn't know the old one very well does he?" Ichigo was in his full hollow form, his smirking mask making him seem like he was imitating Mayuri when he got a new specimen to study. He then sat next to Renji, wagging his tail, and sitting almost like a dog. "Does Renji-chan not believe Ichi-hime?"

Renji growled, slipping his hand between the mask and flesh, and ripping the mask off. Ichigo's hollow body soon faded away, but his eye was still black and gold. He appeared to be pouting.

"You're not fun, Renji. I was just playing with him."

"What the hell Ichigo?! I thought you were better than this! Why are you attacking the person who gave you a chance at living your life again?!"

"He didn't give me my life back. He's just threatening to take it," Ichigo replied, standing up and heading towards the door. "Thanks for stopping me Renji. If you came much later, he'd probably be dead."

Renji turned back to Yamamoto, his face showing nothing but confusion. "What happened, sou-taicho?"

"I merely told him the conditions of his participation."

"I already told him those!"

"I with held some, Abarai-taicho. And no, you are not at liberty to ask what they are." With that, he strode out of the building,

Renji stared after Yamamoto for a few seconds before leaving as well. He had to find Ichigo, to find out what caused him to almost lose himself. It took him a few hours, only to find him sitting against his desk, on the ground, staring at the door.

"Ichigo, what happened?"

"Bastard wanted to seal my powers if I won the tournament and got a rank. If I didn't go along with it, I'd be killed, since I'm simply a humane hollow. He brought it on himself."

Renji sighed, and closed the door after he walked in. He sat next to Ichigo, pulling him over so he could lean on his shoulder. "So you started playing hollow with him? You know that'll only get you in trouble."

"I don't care Renji. I probably should just leave, I'm only causing the old man to wet himself, and you more stress."

"Nope, you're not leaving. I worked my ass off to get you here, so you're staying. Besides," he trailed off, kissing the top of Ichigo's head. "I don't want you leaving."

"Heh, thanks Ren."

"Silly, little hybrid, you can't think all your solutions will work," Renji sang, trying not to laugh while imitating Ichigo's snap from earlier.

Ichigo chuckled, lifting his head, kissing Renji. It was quick, but full of feeling. "Rash, little shinigami. His rashness may just tame his silly, little hybrid." He rested his head on Renji's shoulder again, a smile on his face. "However, the silly, little hybrid is happy the rash shinigami is with him."

* * *

_Author's Enraged Rant:_ What the bloody, god-damned fuck ?! First you cut the use of brackets and parenthesises in summaries, now all my page breaks are gone and I have to use yours?! God, this fuckin' sucks! D:

Well, tha's part three of this little series I'm doing. Hope ya enjoyed those two finally moving in on each other. ;D

Review!


End file.
